


fala amo

by deductress



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, Fanvids, M/M, hynequinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductress/pseuds/deductress
Summary: So don't say you love me "Fala amo",Just let your heart speak up, and I'll know,No amount of words could ever find a way to make sense of this,So I wanna hear your mother tongue.





	fala amo

FANDOM: Project Blue Book  
PAIRING/CHARACTER: Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn  
VIDEO MADE: July/August 2019  
MUSIC: "Mother Tongue" - Bring Me The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my contribution to the Hynequinn fandom! A Hynequinn fanvideo to my current favourite song. I just relate these two to this song so much.
> 
> This took me disgustingly long to put together, but honestly I’m rather proud. First Sony Vegas project in almost ten years, and I only wanted the best for these two. My beloved 1950’s gays.
> 
> Feel free to leave critique/comments, but please be kind - I did put a lot of effort into this...


End file.
